


Hippothetically

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, deep alcohol induced thinking, no hippos involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol induced deep thinking.</p>
<p>If you were in a relationship with someone and you kissed your best friend, does it count as cheating?  These are the types of questions that Niall ponders when playing Go-fish poker with his drunken band-mates.</p>
<p>(or the captain makes sense of his ships!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippothetically

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense and is not meant to!
> 
> No hippos were harmed in the writing of this fic.

The card game was in full force, although what had started as poker had somewhere along the way turned into ‘Go Fish!’ Probably due to the amount of Tequila and rum that had been consumed. Liam put his cards down and looked up at Niall for him to take his turn. The blonde singer though, looked at his own cards and said nothing. “Niall? It’s your go mate” Zayn prompted.

“Hmm?” Niall shook his head as though to clear his thoughts and looked up around the table confused.

“’s your go.” Zayn repeated, waving his glass at the cards in Niall’s hand.

“Oh..right.”

“Whatsup?” Harry asked, taking advantage of the break in the game to top up his glass and that of Louis’.

“Not much, just thinking. What we playing again?”

“Go Fish Poker.” Suggested Louis, the alcohol maybe affecting him more than the others or maybe due to Harry continuously filling his glass up. 

“Is that even a game?” Liam spoke for the first time since his turn.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, sipping from his glass. “Who knows? Im making the rules up as I go.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “There’s a surprise.” 

Harry tried to return the conversation back to Niall. “Anyway, Niall, whats up?” 

“Just thinking really. Like hypothetical questions.”

“Have you had anything to drink Ni? How can you still say hypotheatrical...hippotheticical....hippowhateveritwas that you just said.” Louis was really struggling with the alcohol. Liam moved the bottle away from Harry and Louis. “Rude.” Louis moaned at Liam. “Why you thinking of hippo questions anyway Niall?”

Niall looked at the cards in his hands. “Hypothetical questions. Just thinking them really.”

Liam laid his cards down, “Hypothetically, what questions you thinking?”

Niall put his cards down too. “Well, hypothetically, would it be cheating if you kissed someone if they were the same sex as you?”

Louis exhaled, “Shit, that’s a bit deep Niall!” 

“Thanks for your help Lou.” Niall snapped and picked his cards back up.

“No, it’s alright Niall.” Liam tried to placate the blonde whilst glaring at Louis who gave a ‘what have I done’ look back. “I can see where you’re coming from.”

“You can?” Niall asked unsure if he was being humoured or teased.

“No I can. Sort of like, sleeping with someone before you’re married if the person you sleep with is married?” Liam thought he knew the angle that Niall had been aiming for. He was rewarded with a nod from his band-mate.

“Shit, this is deep.” Harry sat wide eyed; he was trying to comprehend the conversation.

“So what ya think then Ni?” Zayn asked; small smirk on his face as though he was going to like the answer no matter what it was.

“Well. If you kiss your best friend and you are in a relationship with someone else, I can’t see it being cheating. I mean, it’s your best friend yeah? And it’s very likely that said best friend is the same sex?” Niall had been looking at Liam as he spoke and saw the small nod from Liam. “So...if the third party is the same sex and is your best friend, I’m not sure where the cheating takes place.” Niall looked down at his hands, clasped under the table.

Liam gave a small cough. “All hypothetical, of course?”

Niall glanced up through his eyelashes. “Hypothetically. Yeah”

Liam tugged at his bottom lip with his finger and thumb. “Hmm...I can see that. Hypothetically, if someone was married to someone else and you slept with them, it wouldn’t count as sex before marriage because the other person was married. If you were married too but not to the other person, then it definitely wouldn’t count, as you would both be married – just not to each other. Hypothetically, of course?”

Niall nodded so quickly that Louis thought he looked like a nodding dog. His head hurt anyway with the very confusing hippo questions.

“Yes, exactly!” Niall smiled back. 

Louis leaned into Harry’s shoulder and rested his head on it when he realised that it stopped him from falling. “What the fuck are they talking about?” He stage whispered.

Harry looked around the table, taking in the facial expressions of the other three singers. “I think,” He nervously bit his lip, “I think that things may well be working in all our favours.”

“Hippotheticaly?”

Harry moved an arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulled him tight. “Hippothetically Lou, yes.”

Across the table Zayn squeezed Liam’s hand and linked their fingers, his other hand ruffled Niall’s hair.


End file.
